User blog:Upokjjnhg/Rocky and co. theme song
Hey guys it's me and I have the theme song for rocky and co. I've made now read it! Classic Rocky: 5 4 3 2 1....go! Zack: we are a crew (yes we are!) Stampy's... Stampy: so sticky and zack's.... Zack: so buzzy! Xexi: I speak vocoded Frosty I have a frozen beak Burple: I can change colour Xexi: time for a drumpler solo! (Drumpler solo offscreen) Frosty: maybe he will... Rocky jr.: get a legend! Burple: does he know what he will get? Rocky jr.: I don't know yet! Rocky: An adventure will be so great! All: so it's time for.... (Pixel noise) All: Rocky and co.! Rocky: oh yeah Christmas note: this one had a few different things compared to the classic this was used for the intro of "rocky's christmas wish" and "tis the season to be like rocky" the characters were in Christmas clothing in the first one the second one was like the first one but it was in stop-motion to match the story style Rocky: 5 4 3 2 1....go! Zack: we are a crew (yes we are!) Stampy's.... Stampy: so snowy (tosses a pile of snow in the air) and zack's.... Zack: so jolly! (Puts on a santa hat) Xexi: I speak elveish (speaks elveish) Frosty: I have a glass of hot chocolate (drinks a glass of hot chocolate) Burple: I can change to snow colour (turns white) Xexi: time for a yool solo! (Yool solo offscreen) Frosty: maybe he will.... Rocky jr.: get a present! (Holds a present) Burple: does he know what he will get? rocky jr.: we don't know yet! (Flys on a quibbledear) Rocky: A Christmas tree will be so great! (Puts the star on top of a decorated piney tree) All: so it's time for.... (Jingle bell noise) All: Rocky and co.! Rocky: ho ho ho Halloween note: like Christmas it had the characters in costumes for Halloween it was used for the Halloween special "Rocky's a scaredy cat" it was also known as rocky and (scary) co. It was a bonus feature on the "rocky's Halloween" dvd rocky is a candy corn stampy is a vampire rocky jr. Is godzilla zack is a spider frosty is a zombie pango Xexi is frankenstan and burple is a alien Rocky: 5 4 3 2 1....go! zack: we are a crew (yes we are!) Stampy's... Stampy: so scary (turns into a bat) and zack's... Zack: so creepy! (Builds a web) Xexi: I speak zombish (Speaks zombish) Frosty: I have a brain (eats brain) Burple: I can steal cows (abducts cows) Xexi: time for a punkeleton solo! (Punkeleton solo offscreen) Frosty: maybe he will.... Rocky jr.: get a scare! (Pops out of Jack o Lanten) Burple: does he know what he will get? Rocky jr.: we don't know yet! (Flys on a broom) Rocky: A Halloween party will be so great! (Puts on the candy corn costume) All: so it's time for... (Pipe organ noise) All: Rocky and co! Rocky: mwahahaha Cartoon network summer bumper note: even though it wasn't used for an special episode it was used for a cartoon network bumper on summer 2017 Rocky: 5 4 3 2 1...go! zack: we are a crew (yes we are!) Stampy's... Stampy: so sunny (does a tan) and zack's... Zack: so happy! (Smiles with the sun) Xexi: I speak underwater (talks to the fish) Frosty: I have a glass of lemonade (drinks lemonade) Burple: I can change to sand colour (turns yellow) Xexi: time for a hoola solo! (Hoola solo offscreen) Frosty: maybe he will... Rocky jr.: get a good day! (Bounces on a beach ball) Burple: does he know what he will get? rocky jr.: we don't know yet! (Flys on a seagull) Rocky: A pool party will be so great! (Swims in the pool) All: so it's time for.... (Ukulele noise) All: Rocky and co! Announcer: watch brand new episodes of rocky and co. Only on cartoon network! (The cartoon network logo appears) That's all folks bye:) Category:Blog posts